Harry Potter and the Spells of Secrets
by thebenjamin
Summary: Harry is bored being in the Dursley's house when he is whisked away by friends. A story about my version of book 6.Chapter 2 up. [Discontinued]
1. Plan to Escape From the Dursleys

Disclaimer: I (most regrettably) don't own Harry Potter the companies and person with this Happy Power is Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Warner Brother, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Heyday/1498 films and Raincover Books. This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. I don't have any new characters yet so absolutely nothing but the new events belong to me. Give suggestions and what you think of it. Anyone reading thank you and please enjoy.

Harry Potter  
and the Spells of Secrets  
by Benjamin Shaibu

Chapter 1:Plan to Escape from the Dursleys

The rain pounded hard against the roof. The sky outside was a dark grayish-blue. BOOM. Number 4 Privet Drive heard the loud bang the storm's thunder made. And suddenly there was a flash of bright whitish-blue light. The lightning lighted up the sky almost as like the sun.. Two brilliant-green eyes peered out of large round glasses. Above the eyes were jet-black bangs. A 15 year-old wizard named Harry Potter lifted up his hair to look at his 14-year old scar. This scar was lightning- shaped and given from a very dark and evil wizard named Lord Voldemort. When Harry was one-year old the dreaded Lord Voldemort attacked him. Voldemort was an evil wizard whose only purpose in life was to cause harm. He killed muggles a non-magical creature, squibs (people born from witch and wizard families who can do drastically little to no magic, and "mud-bloods"(witches and wizards born of muggle families and heritage, muggle-borns) with great pleasure. (One of Harry's best friends, Hermione Granger, was Muggle-born.) Voldemort was a power-hungry half-blood. His mother was a pure-blood, a descendant of Salazar Slytherin (one of the 4 co-founders of Harry's school), who fell in love with a muggle named Tom Marvolo Riddle. When he found out she was a witch he left her and she died after having Tom 's son who was named after him. Tom Marvolo Riddle the 2nd is Voldemort. In Harry's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (the place Harry considered home) he fought Voldemort and saved the Sorcerer's/ Philosopher's. In his second year, Harry stopped Voldemort's diary that preserved his 16 year-old self from killing the Muggle-borns of the school with a deadly basilisk whose gaze brought instant death to the viewer and had poisonous fangs. In his third year Harry met up with Sirius Black who "killed thirteen people with one curse, worked for Voldemort, and betrayed Harry's family's location to Voldemort" even though he and James Potter, Harry's father, had been friends and he knew Lily Potter, Harry's mom, well. Harry found out that it was Peter Pettigrew who did that year. He also learned how his parents died by voice because the dementors made you relive your worst memory and he had to confront them and beat them with the Patronus Charm. In Harry's 4th year Voldemort came back. Somehow Voldemort's dreaded killing curse the Avada Kedavra rebounded against Harry leaving Voldemort powerless and inches from death (Professor Dumbeldore, headmaster of Hogwarts says Harry's mom died to save him). In his 5th year he found out why Voldemort tried to kill him. It was in a prophecy about Voldemort and Harry before Harry was born that said Harry was the only one with a chance of killing Voldemort. Voldemort only heard some of Harry's description and that he may kill Voldemort. He didn't hear that when he attacked Harry he marked as his equal and gave him powers that Voldemort doesn't know about and also that one has to kill the other in the end. Harry wiped a tear from his eyes. _"I'm so stupid. Hermione told me. I'm just a big I-have-to-be-the-hero-kind-of-guy. I'm the biggest prat on the face of the Earth,"_ he thought. Harry was thinking about something else that happened this year. His god father Sirius Black was gone and he felt it was all his fault. He went to try to rescue Sirius who did not need rescuing. _"I'll kill Bellatrix Lestrange if it's the last thing I do. I hate her. I hate her. She's just as bad as Voldemort. I hate and will murder both of them. No matter what. And I won't get my friends in danger or hurt this time. I can't let that happen to the people I care about. I can't. I won't." _The day was July 28th. Harry was beating himself up about Sirius' death since he got back from his magical "boarding school." Harry was 15 and would be 16 in 2 days. Then a energetic owl flew straight at his window. Harry quickly opened it to let Pigwidgeon (nicknamed Pig by Ron) in. He grabbed Ron's letter and opened it up. Inside it said in messy scrawl:

_Dear Harry,  
It's me Ron, in a hurry. Don't know much about Y-K-W but he's after a powerful curse. Sorry but I have to leave you in the dark because of chance of interception and I don't know much more, anyways. Can my dad apparate by to pick you up and leave by broomstick with you on your Firebolt on your birthday? He'll lighten your things and then put on a Disillusionment Charm. My dad will be there at 8 PM. Give me your reply soon. I'll give you your present when you come over. Muggle Post just came for me gotta go!  
-Ron Weasely  
P.S. It's from Hermione! And don't get down about Sirius._

"You can go Pig, Hedwig can handle it." Harry said and packed his things in his trunk. He went down stairs to tell Uncle Vernon and the Dursleys he was G-O-N-E, gone. He had "coincidentally" forgotten to tell the Dursleys Sirius was dead, so he thought his chances of leaving the Dursleys were high considering they didn't want him around. He hated this house with every fiber of his being even though it kept him safe from Voldemort. Harry creaked down the stairs. Tonks was right- this house was way too clean. Harry walked past his old cupboard to the parlor. He summed up his courage and asked Uncle Vernon, " May I go to my friend, Ron's house for my birthday. His dad will come at 8 PM."  
"Sure. As long as they don't come by my fire place I don't care. You and your bloody kind. I enjoy it when you leave. The whole family does."  
"Harry replied, "Great I was feeling bad for a second. The feelings mutual, I like it better when I leave too."  
Harry's heart leapt. He hadn't been this happy in awhile because of Sirius' death. As Harry climbed the steps he heard Uncle Vernon bellow, "BOY! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT KNOW! HOW DARE YOU GET YOUR FREAKISH-FRIENDS TO MAIL THIS HOUSE AGAIN!"  
Harry raced downstairs. Uncle Vernon threw a light brown box at Harry and instructed, "Just get your bloody things ready to leave my house."

The box was lettered:

_Harry Potter  
Number 4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging, Surrey_  
In familiar type. Harry opened the packaged and then saw a letter and a smaller box. Harry opened and read the letter. It said:

_Dear Harry,  
How are you doing? Sorry I couldn't keep in touch lots of things came up. Don't know any of Voldemort's plans because I have been MIA, missing in action, with the order. Oh, drag. Know I know how you felt last year. I'm going with Viktor Krum to Bulgaria._

Harry couldn't believe it but he felt jealous that Viktor was with Hermione. _"Why is Hermione alone with Krum. It should be me! Could I like her? No. She's just my best friend. No way, no how. It's probably just my boredom talking or was it…"_He continued to read.

_So far it's been wonderful. Have you seen the pictures? Those mountains in the background were absolutely astonishing. Viktor has been a perfect gentleman. I hope you've done all your summer holiday homework. Ron says you might come over. I may go later on, too. I hope you enjoy my present, and don't be hard on yourself about Sirius' passing.  
Love your friend,  
Hermione Granger_

Harry looked at the picture. It was one of Hermione stranding in front of gorgeous purple and blue snow-topped mountains. She was 15 turning 16 September 19th. She waved at him in the picture an made a large smile that showed her shrunken teeth (long story). She had bushy, brown hair that usually curled at the end but it was straight. She was wearing a pink sweater over blue jeans. Harry thought,_ "Why does she dress up to see him? Wait forget it. Am I in love after all these years of just friendship! Nah!"_ Harry looked at the smaller box. Inside was a gold locket with Harry Potter engraved in black. He opened it up and saw a picture of Hermione. He blushed and thought, _"Could she like me? No way! Friends give out locket especially girls I think..."_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tell me what you think pleeeeeeeeaaassse.


	2. Empty Suprise

Disclaimer: I (most regrettably) don't own Harry Potter the companies and person with this Happy Power is Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Warner Brother, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Heyday/1498 films and Raincoat Books. This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. I don't have any new characters yet so absolutely nothing but the new events belong to me. Give suggestions and what you think of it. Anyone reading thank you and please enjoy.

Thanks must be given to MT3R and HarryxJames for giving reviews. Thanks for the positive feedback and please keep reading. I hope the next chapter is just as good.

Enjoy:)  
Harry Potter and the Spells of Secrets  
By Benjamin

Chapter 2: Empty Surprise

Harry looked at the locket's picture confused until it turned into Ron a minute later. "Well looks like she doesn't like me. Oh, well…" Harry thought.

Harry wondered if the locket showed pictures of the people living he cared about as it showed pictures of the Ginny Weasley, Weasleys, Rubeus Hagrid, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Dumbledore next. He considered Luna and Neville close friends now, but not best friends yet.

They risked their lives to "rescue" Sirius with him and almost died that year. Harry felt responsible for everything that happened that June.

"Wonder what this does?" Harry muttered aloud to himself.

Soon Harry noticed a letter of explanation. He unfolded and read in Hermione's neat handwriting:

Dear Harry,

This is a Vlocket or Viewing locket. You can speak to anyone who has a Vlocket linked to yours by saying their name. The people's Vlocket your Vlocket is linked to are the people flashing by (I know your not dumb just saying it).

Before Harry read the parentheses he was thinking, "Don't state the obvious Hermione. Of course, I figured it out."

The letter went on: I sent them the locket as part of your present. I bought in a pretty pricey pack and especially to get them engraved, so you better get me something good for my birthday! Oops, gotta go Vik wants to teach me how to ski. – Hermione Granger

Harry thought his present was absolutely brilliant. He thought better than to "call" Hermione. "She's probably too busy with Viiiiiiikky-ee. I'm starting to sound like Ron. Does Ron like Hermione! How can he I …"  
But Harry decided not to finish that thought even though it was eating at him like crazy. He didn't want to think the thing he was thinking, Hermione was just a friend.

Suddenly Harry remembered something. "I have to reply to Ron. Uh-Oh, Hedwig is sleeping and Pig's gone. What am I gonna do? Duh…the Vlockets."

Harry decided to "call" Ron. "Ron! Ron!" Harry exclaimed after opening the golden Vlocket.

Ron's face appeared revealing his chestnut brown eyes and flaming red hair. He had many freckles and said, "Hey mate. Hermione's birthday present for you was wicked."

Harry replied, "Her present was really brilliant. So, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Can you come over?" Ron asked.  
"Are you stupid?" Harry joked. "Bloody hell, I can come. The Dursleys are thrilled. Even if the Dursleys said no your dad could come. They want me gone"  
"Oh yeah Harry. My present is way better than Hermione's. It's getting my dad to pick you up and letting you stay. HaHaHaHaHa!" Ron laughed and kidded.  
"Bye then," Harry said thinking, "With this if I live to next summer it'll be wicked!"

"Seeya Harry!" Ron finished.

That night Harry laid in bed thinking. "Could I like Hermione? But we've been friends all these years. Hermione and I did go back in time together didn't we and I didn't worry then. She was with Viktor in 4th year and wrote to him in 5th so why am I starting to have weird feelings about her now? Is it hormones or because she put a love potion in my goblet?" Harry made a weak smile and forced a laugh about the thought. "Now I know why! Maybe it's because Cho is going out with that Michael Corner and I don't have any feelings for her? My heart must be looking to the next girl I talked to. Maybe…"

After 1 hour of thinking and sorting out his feelings Harry woke up from a dream of Voldemort, as 16, siking (sp) a basilisk on Moaning Myrtle. Harry's scar was hurting as he woke up. He put his hand over it.

He had been practicing Occulmency so no one would get hurt because of his foolishness again. Tonight he had forgotten to clear his mind and feelings because he was to busy thing of Hermione and going to Ron's.

This was one of Harry's first looks into Voldemort's mind since last June. Harry couldn't believe how stupid he was. Luckily it was just a memory and not a lie that might be the truth. Harry thought, "Oh well I have the Vlockets so I could check. Too bad I didn't use the mirror or have the Vlockets last June…"

The next days went by in no time. Be fore Harry knew it, it was 8 PM and he was 16 years old.  
Mr. Weasley apparated right into Harry's room while he was polishing his Firebolt and putting on the compass he got from his Broom Servicing Kit from Hermione.

"Hello, Harry ready to go?" Ron's dad asked.  
"Sure!" exclaimed Harry.  
Mr. Weasley said, "Let me inform your aunt and uncle."  
It was an hour before Mr. Weasley came back and Harry knew why. It was because Mr. Weasley loved muggles and their objects and probably bombarded the Dursleys with questions.  
"Let's go," Mr. Weasley said and lightened Harry's stuff. Then, he tapped his wand on Harry, the trunk, broom, and himself so the Disillusionment Charm made them invisible.

Soon they flew out of Harry's window and into the air with Harry's stuff tied on. They flew into the air and went the wrong way from how Fred, George, Harry, and Ron had flown to the Burrow. Harry mentioned this.

"It's okay Harry. We're going a less discreet and longer way. You and the boys weren't that careful last time."

Harry thought, "This could be a Death Eater in disguise! We flew in a loud car without invisibility the short way and weren't seen. And it was closer to sunrise! Maybe it's Mr. Weasley under the Imperius Curse. He could take me straight to Voldemort. Better get my wand." And with that he pulled his wand out the trunk sneakily so "Mr. Weasley" didn't notice.  
It turned out he didn't need his wand because they ended up at the burrow. Mr. Weasley unexpectedly bellowed, "RED ROBIN AND BLACK CROW"

When they landed in front of the house the lights were out. Mr. Weasley made them visible again. Harry was worried. He checked his watch said 10:11PM. They couldn't have gone to bed this early when the Weasleys knew he was coming. Something must have happened to them. Harry's heart was racing. What if "Mr. Weasley" had them take the long way to hurt the Weasleys and then get Harry? "I have to make sure. I want the Weasleys to be safe. I hope they are. If they aren't this guy won't be happy."

Harry moved fast. He pushed down the alleged Mr. Weasley and pulled out his wand. Harry pointed it right at his back where his heart should be. "Where are the Weasleys? Are they okay? If they aren't you'll be cursed so bad you won't know your name. What is it so I can tell the ministry?" questioned Harry.

"The Weasleys are in the house and one is in front of you. As far as I can tell they're fine. My name is Arthur Weasley. Harry trust me, please."

"Fine," Harry said, "but you carry the stuff and stay in front."  
Mr. Weasley did as instructed. The stuff was lightened so he had no problem opening the door. He walked in and moved to a corner.  
Mr. Weasley coughed. The lights went on as soon as the cough was heard. Harry saw tons of his friends and they all shouted with happiness and enthusiasm,  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY"

Harry was relieved everyone was okay. He saw a happy birthday banner baring the legend, "Happy Birthday Harry Pothead." It showed Harry's head revolving with the top looking like a cauldron. He knew Fred and George had to of made the sign.

The party had a giant chocolate cake with white icing that said "Happy Birthday Harry" in green. There was pizza of over 11 types, rich and creamy mashed potatoes, mouth-watering steak, tasteful pork chops, perfect hot dogs, delicious hamburgers, fresh salad, cold ice cream, and any food you'd love.

There was exploding snap, Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and Fizzing Whizbees. There were more candies there than Harry had ever seen.

Fred and George were allowed Fire Whisky because they were 18, but the other kids only were allowed soda, Pumpkin Juice, Butterbeer, water, and other non-alcoholic drinks much to the displeasure of Ron ("But I'm 16," he pleaded).  
Harry was offered Fire Whisky because it was his birthday, so he gave it to Ron when no one was looking. Ron gave Harry plenty of gratitude, but ended up not liking the taste too much.  
Harry saw Hagrid, the Weasleys, Dobby, Dumbledore, Luna, Neville, Dean Thomas, the Order, Seamus Finnegan, Parvati and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Oliver Wood, the Creevey brothers, and plenty of the Gryffindor House, but not the person he was hoping to see. Everything was perfect, but he couldn't find Hermione.  
"Figures," Harry thought. "She likes Krum way more then my first ever birthday party since I was one. I won't even bother to 'call' her."

By the end of the party Harry found out that they took the long way because some people hadn't arrived and preparations needed to be made. What Mr. Weasley shouted was a warning that told their hair color. Everyone had a big laugh about how Harry attacked Mr. Weasley. Harry felt a little empty because Hermione wasn't there.


End file.
